Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
Electronic devices, such as mobile handsets, access servers to retrieve updates that are needed to update firmware and/or software. Creating efficient and compact updates for firmware/software updates is important. Creating an update agent that can process these update packages efficiently on the mobile handset is also a great challenge. Creating such solutions adapted to work in a plurality wireless networks is also important.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.